Taking Down the Armada
by Lisa Staires
Summary: An Irken princess plotting revenge against the Armada. A banished invader with a secret he didn't even know. His nemesis offering to help him protect the princess that could change the Irken race for the better. Could these former enemies find something more than saving Zim's species? Can this rare princess escape the Tallest's twisted plot before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Taking Down The Armada

Prologue

I do not own Invader Zim or the Irken species. They belong to the almighty Jhonen Vasquez. I'm just using them in this fanfic. Warning there will be some ZADR later. Hope everyone likes it.

Red and Purple slowly entered the elegant white stone conference hall of King Nav finding him seated in his high throne like chair waiting for them impatiently tapping his fingers. Quickening their pace, they came to a halt before him. Both bowed low waiting quietly for him to say they could rise. "You may rise, Tallest. I bring you here to discuss the possibility of peace. We have been at war for far too long. I want you to hear this before I bring it to the counsel." He said quietly his deep maroon orbs focusing solely on them making them feel uncomfortable.  
Red rose first staring wide eyed at the King. He looked truly regal in his black and deep maroon robes, with that prideful smirk that was reminiscent of Zim. "Your grace, if I may be so bold as to say that if we pursue peace we will look weak in the eyes of our enemies." Red replied calmly glancing at Purple. "We would be the laughing stock of the universe if we did that." Purple added glancing between the two feeling the tension growing.  
King Nav looked thoughtful for a split second before his expression hardened, his fist rose then slammed onto the arm of his chair a low threatening growl slipped through his lips. "Did it ever occur to you two idiots that we are losing more soldiers than the smeeteries can create? That if we do not stop invading soon there will not be enough forces left to protect our home planet? Does it even bother you in the slightest that your comrades from basic training are dying? We have to stop or we will lose everything." King Nav snapped angrily his clawed fingers digging into the stone chair leaving angry claw marks in his wake.  
Red and Purple stared at him wide eyed completely shocked by his angry outburst and this new information. "Your grace, if we stop in the middle of this war we could lose everything anyways. It would be foolish to back down now." Red argued his point before the sound of claws on metal caught their attention.  
King Nav lowered his head shaking it back and forth like he knew what or who was coming. The side door was forced open, a curvatious black eyed beauty stormed up to the King. Her maroon and black gown swirled as she turned placing a delicate hand on his shoulder causing him to slightly jump from the sudden contact.  
"How dare you speak to your King in such a manner! You should heed his warning." She hissed out angrily her free hand tightening into a fist. "Ceres my dear, why are you here without your cloak?" King Nav asked calmly watching the Tallest carefully as they openly stared at her. A well-muscled black eyed Irken dashed into the room followed by a willowy blue eyed one and a short green eyed one.  
"Gar, take your sister to her room. How did she get away from you in the first place?" Nav asked curiously looking up seeing the smirk appear on his daughter's face. "She gave us the slip and came down here to listen to this meeting, but we'll get her out of here before she manages to destroy anything else." Gar answered calmly walking over to the tiny female gently taking hold of her shoulders but she wasn't budging as she continued to glare daggers at Red.  
"Whelp muscles, looks like you could use a hand or two." The blue eyed one said walking over carefully taking hold of her arm helping Gar steer her toward the door. The shorter one took her hand gently pulling it. "Ceres, you should be more careful where you go without your cloak it's dangerous." He said quietly exiting the room with the other two forcing her along.  
King Nav turned back to them with a proud smirk gracing his lips. "That was my daughter, Princess Ceres. Far more dangerous than even me and twice as cunning, if anything happens to me you will be dealing with her. Gar is my son, her younger brother and guardian that never leaves her side. Now leave me, I have much to do before the council meeting. Be warned, she will be there." Nav explained his speech growing bitter at the end.  
"We'll consider what you've said, Your grace." Red replied bowing with Purple quickly they exited the room. Once the door slid shut Red turned to Purple. "Purp, did you see that?" Red asked quietly to his Co-leader floating closer to him. "What? How furious the king was?" He asked glancing around making sure no one was nearby. "No, the princess. She is completely delicious and she's first in line for the crown. We get our hands on her and we can have all the power to ourselves. We'll talk about this more on the armada." He replied quietly as they floated into the teleporters.  
Ceres paced her room growling under her breath, the other three sat back watching her warily. A soft knock came to her door surprising all four of them. "Enter." She called in her well-practiced manner even though she was having trouble holding it. Slowly the door opened, King Nav walked in with a bemused smirk.  
"Gar, Drifter, Shif, can you leave for a minute? I'd like to speak with Ceres." He requested smoothly watching them rise and slip out the door it automatically shutting behind them. Ceres stood proud and as tall as a five foot Irken could, her hands clasped behind her back.  
"I have to say Ceres, that was quite an entrance. I don't think they'll be forgetting you anytime soon. I have a feeling they're up to something, if anything happens to your mother or I don't trust anything they say. We have a dark council meeting soon." Nav explained calmly walking up to her extending his arms out with a smile. She returned the smile stepping into them wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He pulled away smile growing just a little. "I know you were furious, but did you see the looks on their faces. I thought they were going to die from lack of breathing." He said chuckling, soon she joined in. "Was their reaction really that bad?" Ceres asked looking up at him with a lopsided smirk.  
"Almost as bad as Arc when he unofficially met you and realized the mistake he had made. Now go collect your three trouble makers. I need you all present for this meeting and don't get into any trouble on the way." Nav exclaimed with a grin watching Ceres quickly leave her room. His grin fell knowing soon this precious daughter would be in grave danger and he might not be here to protect her.  
Red hovered around the room like he was pacing, Purple sat back watching his counterpart. "Calm down, there's no use pacing around waiting for him to call. He'll call when the job is done." Purple exclaimed grabbing a donut from the table munching on it happily.  
"I know that Purp, but if he gets caught we're done for. King Nav will have more than just our heads. He'd probably let the Princess be our executioner." Red replied smirking at the thought.  
An unknown transmission automatically opened revealing a pale ghostly looking Irken, his dull pink eyes seemed to be staring through them. 'It is done, my Tallest. The Queen will die in a few hours. I will be going back to my lab now, before the poison takes effect and I am discovered.' He said in a weak sickly voice that made him sound like he was already on his death bed. "Good now go. We'll send you what you've requested." Red replied with a smirk finally relaxing flopping down next to Purple. The screen went black and disappeared.  
Back at the Palace king Nav, Ceres, Gar, Drifter and Shif rode the elevator up to the main floor. "That went far better than expected." Ceres said with a smile draping an arm over Shif's shoulders. "Yes, it did. I'm glad all of you will be here to protect her. I only wish that your youngest brother could be here." Nav replied with a heavy sigh the sadness clouded his deep maroon eyes. "We'll find him one day, father. I know he's still alive somewhere." Ceres said quietly gently brushing her free hand against his cheek. Little did they know that on the other side of the universe, six months travel by voot runner the little prince sat bored out of his mind. Let's visit him in a month's time to see how bored he is...


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Down The Armada

Chapter One

I do not own Invader Zim or the Irken species. They belong to the almighty Jhonen Vasquez. I'm just using them in this fanfic. Warning there will be some ZADR later. Hope everyone likes it.

Five years, five long years on Earth, Zim sat at his console in the lab bored out of his mind. The only amusement he had now was the Dib-thing. The human still hadn't figured out that the almighty Zim had been banished to this filthy rock for the rest of his days. He still pretended to make evil plans to take over, just to get a rise out of the taller human. Zim couldn't complain, he was taller than most of his people now.  
Since Earth's gravity was lighter and a bit of fiddling with his pak, he shot up well like a weed. For a time he was taller than the Dib-beast which amused him greatly, but all good things have to come to an end. He was a slender "5'2" and even though he was lanky by human standards, he was well muscled for an Irken and dare he say sexy.  
He snickered at his own thought of the Tallest being jealous. He knew his lean body was suited for agility, so the occasional game of chase with the Dib was quite hilarious, seeing as he had trouble following Zim through tight spaces. He snorted back a laugh remembering one time the Dib had gotten stuck.  
'Incoming Call From Planet Irk.' The computer called loudly overhead startling Zim out of his chair. 'It's a distress signal, sir.' The AI told his master while he was getting off the floor with a groan. "Computer, put the call through." Zim ordered irritated at his computer for startling him.  
'Ah, yes sir...' The computer grumbled in an annoyed bored tone. The screen opened to reveal an ethereal Irken beauty. 'Gar, hold the door a little a longer!' She snapped her deep dark black orbs turning back to him. Zim was floored that this beauty had called him, he was sure his jaw was hanging wide open like a broken mailbox door.  
'I am Princess Ceres of Irk. Please banished invader, I need your help. The Tallest Red wants more power by forcing me into a union with him. My small crew and I need a way of escape soon. I fear they will destroy our race. Please hurry they're taking my brother and I to the Armada.' The transmission cut leaving a shocked to silence Zim still staring at the black screen, wondering what on Irk had just happened.  
A couple blocks away a sixteen year old Dib sat on his roof laptop and headphones beside him. He heard everything and was smirking like a mad man. "Banished invader, huh." He whispered to himself, his smirk growing bigger. Gathering his equipment he easily slid down the pipe, slipping into his window. Tossing his things on the bed, he crawled off it glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he passed with a satisfied smirk.  
Racing down the stairs and out the front door before Gaz or his father could even notice him, not that he really cared what they thought anymore. It wasn't like he was important to them anyway.  
Walking a familiar path to his long time rival's base. He knew that the Irken would definitely need help for this one, there was no way he could alone, even if he had a lot of good luck. The many times he had saved the human race from his own misguided plans, Dib felt the least he could do was offer a little help and rub it in that he was banished of course.  
Cautiously he approached the fenced in yard, expecting the lawn gnomes to start firing lasers at him like usual. When they didn't he was surprised and a little suspicious. Quickly, he scurried up to the strange front door finding it slightly ajar.  
Poking his head inside it was eerily quiet on the house level, no Gir or Mini Moose to be found. Slinking cautiously into the kitchen, he crammed himself into the fridge/elevator, wondering how the hell Zim did this everyday, but his thoughts silenced when the elevator door shut automatically taking him down to the alien menace's lab.  
He knew something was up, but he couldn't exactly escape crammed in this thing. The door opened causing Dib to fall out unceremoniously on the cold metal floor. Opening his eyes to find a smirking Irken standing over him, hands on his slender hips that now looked slightly wider to Dib for some reason, his magenta orbs narrowed on the human on his lab floor.  
"Well well,If it isn't the Dib-beast sprawled out on my floor. What brings you here so late, human?" He asked a sinister smirk taking over, his eyes seeming to glow with dark amusement.  
Dib smiled nervously knowing he was in deep trouble at the moment, slowly he got into a sitting position feeling a bit sheepish for falling right into the Irken's trap if that's what it was.  
"Oh, I just uh came to ask how your banishment was going?" Dib replied nervously a shaky chuckle escaping knowing he was definitely caught in something. The Irken's smirk broadened a half satisfied sound came from the shorter male.  
"Easedropping on Zim's transmissions again, I see." He purred in an amused tone, his magenta orbs set alight with mischief. Dib threw his hands up in mock surrender, still a little uneasy with the Irken's unusual behavior.  
"I I I want to call a truce and help you. I've never heard you so silent. It made me curious." Dib explained honestly still uneasy over Zim's calm demeanor. Zim's lekku twitched as he studied the human, he knew he would come here it was the perfect way to get his help.  
"Why would you help Zim? Zim is curious now." He asked his arms folding across his chest, hip cocking to one side watching the human get to his feet finally. "For all the times you saved Earth when you didn't have too. The least I could do is offer to help you." He replied watching warily as the Irken walked closer to him. Zim slowly walked around behind the Dib-thing his gloved fingers gliding across the material of the teen's trench coat causing an involuntary shiver, he smirked satisfied returning to face him looking up into his amber orbs.  
"Well Zim supposes he could use your help. Zim will show you the reason for his silence. Zim has only heard rumors of her. Zim didn't anticipate her calling him of all the Irkens out there or for her to be so beautiful, Zim was expecting a hideous old hag." Zim explained quite casually as he turned walking over to his computer. Dib followed cautiously he studied the Irken, his eyes somehow wondered down to the Irken's hips. He snapped out of it the minute the recording began to play wondering what the hell was wrong with him.  
His reaction was much the same as Zim's, jaw hanging open, his eyes wide with a fascinated gleam in them. Zim felt a twinge of what he assumed was the Irken equivalent of jealousy, which he didn't understand. "Wow, she really is that beautiful. Some of her features remind me of you. So when do you intend on leaving?" Dib asked curiously turning to look at Zim. "Zim is hoping to leave by tomorrow night, if Zim can get the voot runner's acceleration up. It took Zim six months to get here. She doesn't have that kind of time."


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Down the Armada

Chapter Two

I do not own Invader Zim or Irkens. They belong to the almighty Jhonen Vasquez. I'm just using them for a fic.

Meanwhile on the Armada a "4'2" green eyed Irken perched in the shadows of the hanger, arms folded across his chest waiting. A willowy blue eyed "5'2" Irken slipped into the shadows next to him leaning against the wall. "Was you able to make contact with Ceres or Gar?" The shorter asked from behind his high collar. He shook his head looking down at him with a grimace.  
"They've got them on lock down. We aren't getting in through the front door that's for damn sure. The only way I see getting to them is through the air ducts, Shif. Watch my back I'm going to pop that sucker above us open." He whispered using his pak legs to lift him up to the large grate. "Drifter, if you get it open we both go. I'm sure we won't be missed." Shif replied quietly his large green eyes shifting watching warily for any intruders.  
Drifter fussed with the large grate for a moment before he pulled it open, pushing the heavy thing to the side. "I got it, short stuff. Oh I'm sure someone will miss your pretty face. Now let's go before we're caught." Drifter said sarcastically hanging down from the opening watching as Shif used his pak legs to climb inside. Using his pak legs he pulled himself in yanking the grate back into its original position. After quite a few wrong turns and a few silent curses later they found Ceres pacing about the room nervously.  
She whirled around long black and maroon skirts swirling about her feet. Walking quickly over to Gar, putting her hands on his broad shoulders looking up at him her large black eyes were full of worry. "Gar, I'm worried about them. What if the Tallest found them?" She asked concern etched on her beautiful face as she searched her brother's face for some sort of comfort. Gently Gar wrapped his strong arms around her petite frame comfortingly. "I'm sure their fine, sister. Shif excellent at hiding himself away and Drifter's to crazy to get caught, he'd just sweet talk his way out of it." He whispered causing her to laugh at the thought of their friends.  
They heard a thumping sound of metal upside someone's skull. "Ouch that hurt! What did you do that for?" Drifter whined rubbing the back of his head. "We don't need to worry her anymore, idiot." Shif grumbled tucking his extendable staff away. A warm smile lit up her face as she and Gar walked over to the large air duct high near the ceiling. "Thank Irk you're alright. Listen, Shif I need you to use these air ducts to find out what they're up too. Drifter, gather supplies, equipment, and food. Tuck a fast ship away for us and change the ledger so it won't be missed. I finished the untraceable comms. Here." Ceres explained quickly using her pak leg to lift them up to them.  
"Now go! I have a feeling their coming." Ceres ordered hiding the other two comms in her pak. Drifter and Shif disappearing into the air ducts once again. Five minutes later as if she summoned them Red and Purple sauntered into the room their guards filing in behind them. "Well well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Princess." Red called with a charming air about him. Gar growled stepping closer to her, pulling her to his side like he was trying to hide her from them.  
"I can say the pleasure is all yours, Red. To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you?" Ceres hissed through clenched teeth, her hand coming to rest on her brother's chest. "I just came to see you, but it seems that pest doesn't want me too. Guards pull that thing away I can barely see my Queen." Red ordered arrogantly smirking as Gar tightened his hold on her growling as the guards inched forward a little nervous to take on the crowned prince.  
"Oh come on, we just want to see her. We're not going to hurt her. I know she would hate to loose her precious little brother." Purple piped in watching in some sort of sadistic pleasure as the pained expression crossed her face. Ceres looked up at Gar giving him a nod, both knowing they couldn't risk them finding out they had weapons just yet. Reluctantly he released her slowly walking to the other side of the room with a low threatening growl when the guards got too close. "That's much better, now that I can fully see your beauty. To bad your father won't be here to except our union." Red exclaimed walking closer a cruel smirk spreading across his face. "I guess I'll have to do the honors then." Purple added with a wicked smirk of his own, following after his Co-leader. The "5'0" princess gave them a defiant glare, her ample chest pushed out, her broad hips cocked to the side hands resting on them. A low growl slipped past her lips forming a perfectly practiced frown.  
"I do believe you had a hand in his death. My father would never hand me over to the likes of you." Ceres hissed her eyes turning harder and colder like her father's making her look down right dangerous. "What your father wanted got him assassinated. That could have been anyone, my dear." Red said smoothly unperturbed by the murderous gleam in her eyes, now standing in front of her Purple leering at her from beside Red.  
"That's funny Red, if I'm not mistaken which I usually am not, the weapon that killed my father is specially made and used by the snipers that protect you when you're in public. You've caused enough trouble and grief. Just take us home." She growled out angrily sliding her hip to cock out the other way, their eyes followed the movement. "Oh no no no my dear, the counsel will have your pretty little head and we can't have that. It's much more pretty on your slender shoulders. I can't have you if your dead." Red exclaimed he and Purple slowly walking around her like hungry predators.  
"I would rather loose my head than staying here not knowing what's going through your twisted heads." She hissed feeling Red's fingers slide across her bare back above her pak, before stepping back in front of her with a sinister smirk. "Oh you want to know what's going through our heads, huh. I'll tell you, I'm seriously thinking about doing something with you our race shouldn't done in eons." Red said low and husky licking his lips a perverse smirk stretching across his face. Ceres's eyes widened then narrowed into slits a snarl slipping out.  
"Has your list clouded brain shut down its primary functions? The control brains will not allow it! And you, you're fine with this?" She snapped angrily turning her furious gaze on Purple. "We took care of the brains, dear. As for me, Red and I share everything." Purple replied smoothly stepping behind her grabbing her arms and pinning them to her sides. She glared furiously back at him struggling against his hold until a hand forced her to look up at the Red menace. He was way too close for comfort, before she could do anything his lips pressed to hers hungrily.  
She resumed her struggle finding it useless without her pak in this situation. She did the only thing she could think of even if she really didn't want too. Opening her mouth, she sucked his bottom lip teasing it until he relaxed then bit down hard. Red pulled away with a surprised yelp, his eyes glazed over making them look darker. He smirked while gingerly touching his injuried lip. "So fiesty, I'm definitely going to enjoy the night of our union. Let's go, Purp." Red purred husky his eyes lingering on her before he turned walking out the door.  
Purple reluctantly released her, giving her a hungry look before chasing after Red the guards following quickly after them. Once the door slid shut and locked Gar raced over to her scooping her up in his arms holding her close. She gently ran her fingers down his face their eyes locked in an unspoken agreement.  
"I'm swearing off Irken males, if we get out of this. The only exception is going to be you and the crew." Ceres grumbled folding her arms over her chest, making Gar chuckle shaking his head. Slowly he let her down, she quickly pulled out his comm handing it over. "I'm going to call our friend and let him know of the plan change." Ceres said quietly typing in Zim's code, while Gar wondered closer to the door listening for anyone outside. The screen appeared in the center was the Irken symbol waiting for it to connect.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Down the Armada

Chapter Three

Meanwhile on Earth Dib and Zim had completed the reapirs, just a few panels to put back on. 'Unknown Caller.' The computer called loudly startling them, Zim started to wonder if the AI was doing it on purpose. "Come it's probably the princess." Zim said as he stood dusting himself off walking over to the monitor easily dodging the mess of scattered tools they had left. Dib followed not nearly as graceful almost falling a couple of times, before finally making it over to the impatient Irken. "Computer put it through." Zim called the screen appearing without an attitude from the AI.  
The black eyed beauty appeared with a radiant smile. 'There's been a change of plans. It seems my crew has slipped on board as well. They are gathering the equipment and information as we speak.' She explained her large expressive eyes shifting from Zim to Dib, her curiosity now perked.  
Dib stood stiff as a board studying her while she studied him. "My Lady, what do need me... I mean us to do?" Zim asked glancing at Dib, who was staring at him with an odd expression Zim didn't recognize.  
'First, I would like to know your names. If I'm not mistaken the Earth's solar system is not far from the binary system of Alpha Centauri A and B. There's a partially inhabitable planet there named Proxima Centauri B. That planet will be our meeting place.' Ceres explained glancing at Gar over her shoulder, lekku perking curiously. "You may call me, Zim. This is my... Um human friend, Dib." Zim said calmly watching both Ceres and Gar snap their heads back to the screen staring at him.  
'Y...Your name is Zim?' Ceres stammered out staring at him shocked. Gar stared wide eyed, walking over to Ceres, he slowly lifted her chin with a finger looking between the two, his eyes growing wider. 'I it can't be... He disappeared when he was born...' Gar whispered staring at Zim for a long moment then shifted his gaze back to his sister. Ceres slowly looked back at the confused Irken tears pricking her eyes.  
'I... I found you by accident. You are how old, Zim?' She asked knowing she was confusing the former invader. Zim gulped feeling suddenly nervous about this. "I am 160 Irken years, my Lady. What does this have to do with anything?" Zim asked curiously, Dib was curious too glancing between his long time rival and the princess. Ceres gave a broken smile covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. 'Our youngest was named Zim and he would be your age. After looking at you and Ceres, I believe you are our brother.' Gar explained quietly wrapping his arm around Ceres's slender shoulders.  
"I I I'm a prince of Irk, but how? Zim has no saved memories of this." Zim stuttered out staring in wide eyed shock at the two. Ceres had calmed herself enough to answer his question. 'You were taken from the royal smeetery before you were born. We've been searching for you for a long time. Father was devastated when you disappeared you were the only one of us that looked just like him. They must have changed your eyes when they put in your ocular implants.' Ceres explained then she felt Gar tense beside her. He turned his head toward the door lekku flat against his head and a low growl reverberating in his chest.  
'Is someone coming, Gar?' She asked sensing his unease through his tense muscles. He gave her a short nod eyes locked on the door. 'We should go. I'll hopefully see you soon, little brother and human friend.' She said with a frown not wanting to go just yet. "Wait, my Lady! Make sure your crew gets a fast ship. It took Zim six months to get here in an average voot runner." Dib exclaimed quickly looking from her to Zim. 'Thank you, please watch over him for me. Please stay safe Prince Zim and Dib. One of the four of us will contact you with more information. Until then, Ceres signing off.' Ceres said softly then cut the transmission leaving a black screen that Zim was still staring at.  
Dib still stared at Zim, slowly he inched closer to the alien. "Should I call you my lord smart ass or friend?" Dib asked with a mischievous smirk, noting his voice snapped him out of his daze. The Irken turned a lovely shade of lavender, his large magenta eyes turning to the human chewing on his bottom lip distracting them both without him knowing it. Dib blushed to realizing where his hormonal teenage mind was going.  
"F... Friend will do Dib-thing. I've wanted that for a while now." Zim stammered out nervously cursing himself immediately for it. Dib looked taken aback by his response before a soft warm smile appeared on his lips, slowly he stepped even closer invading the alien's personal space. "I would like that. I can learn about you without us trying to kill each other. I promise I won't turn you in." Dib exclaimed happily putting his hands on Zim's slender shoulders. Zim gave him a sceptical look folding his arms over his chest, hip cocking to the side curious if the Dib really meant it.  
"Ok Dib-thing, just don't probe me while I'm in sleep mode." Zim conceded swatting his hands away then walking over to the voot. Dib's eyes were the size of saucers, he knew his face probably resembled a tomato, he also knew Zim didn't realize the implications of what he had just said. It didn't help his hormones one bit for some reason he, himself couldn't explain. Shaking it off he followed after Zim to finish off what was left of the cruiser. They worked side by side with only the occasional clang of a tool until it was too much for Dib.  
"It's so oddly quiet in here. Where's Gir and... Mini... Moose...?" Dib's question died in his throat the moment he saw the broken look on Zim's face. Zim stared at the floor, his eyes clouded with tears. "The the Tallest cruelly destoryed them, Dib. For the past five years I've been alone only pretending to make plans so at least we could continue our game to stave off the loneliness." He replied shakily looking up at the human as a single tear slipped down his face. Dib stared at him shocked, feeling like a complete ass for even asking. He moved the clutter between them pulling the tearful Irken into a hug. Zim frozen in the human's embrace unsure if it was safe or not. "I'm so sorry, Zim. You could have come to me. It's kind of funny, I know more about you than my own sister." Dib whispered feeling Zim relax into his arns, tentatively wrapping his arms around his middle.  
Zim pulled back give the human a genuine smile, it was reminiscent of Ceres's smile he noticed feeling a slight tug in his chest. He chalked it up to being tired. "Let's finish this, it's getting late for you." Zim said untangling himself from the teen, Dib glanced at his watch seeing it was 3:37 in the morning. He groaned loudly running his hands down his face to cover his mouth. Zim shifted his curious gaze to him, carefully he touched Dib's face that was exposed.  
"What's wrong, Dib-thing?" He asked watching the teen, his amber eyes shifting to the alien touching him. "Dad's going to kill me. Let me leave him a message letting him know I'm staying at your place and that... I was uumm helping you work on your car for our summer road trip." Dib replied with another groan feeling his face heating up under Zim's touch. His lekku perked in curiosity, he scooted closer lifting his other hand up to the other side turning it to his.  
"Dib-thing, your face is so hot. Are you sick?" Zim asked curiously rubbing his thumbs over the human's red cheeks, inching just a little closer to his former enemy. Dib was frozen in place, his hands had fallen away all he could do was stare into Zim's magenta depths. "I I I'm f fine..." Dib finally stuttered out his hands subconsciously finding a place on Zim's slender waist, his thumbs caressing his sides. Zim gave him a sceptical look but it quickly melted into the human's warmth and the tingling feeling running down his spine.  
"Dib... Why are you so warm?" He whispered airily his eyes falling half lidded, one of his hands slipping into the human's hair, Dib didn't understand why he had the urge to get closer but he did. "Humans are warm blooded, which makes our skin warm to the touch. Zim, what are your antenna for?" He asked absent mindedly sliding his hands up the alien's sides, causing him to shiver. "Honestly, I don't know their true purpose. I can pick up vibrations with them. We were told never to touch them." Zim replied quietly twitching them a little.  
"D do you mind if I um touch one?" Dib asked nervously his fingers twitching wanting to touch them so bad. Zim tensed for a split second before relaxing back into the warm hands on him. "Well I guess. The warmth from you might help the stiffness from that cursed wig." He said quietly looking to the side a little nervous before they returned to Dib's. Cautiously, Dib brought his hand up to one of the slender stalks, gently he took it between his thumb and index finger at the base. Gently running them to the tip finding it smooth and yet soft like crushed velvet. A tremor shot through Zim making his body shake, his breathing turned heavy cheeks flushing but he didn't care it felt amazing.  
Dib paused for a second until he heard the growl then continued his strokes enjoying the feel. He carefully reached up his free hand falling into the same motion on the other, catching Zim off guard. The sensations together were too much for him to handle, arching his back chest pressing to his companion's arms wrapping around Dib's neck a low needy moan escaping his lips. Dib flushed bright red about to ask if he was alright when Zim hungrily pressed his lips roughly to Dib's. Dib let out an involuntary moan feeling Zim's segmented tongue inside his mouth wrapping around his, even though he could feel the alien's mouth sizzling they continued to ravage each other. Zim gave a muffled moan then slowly pulled away panting heavily, finding himself straddling Dib. "O... kay... Now I know why we don't touch them... This shall be our secret..." Zim exclaimed still in a daze, his pak reeling from all the sensations. Dib in the same state of disarray with Zim still straddling him.  
"Wow that was... amazing.. Yeah our little secret..." Dib whispered his voice low and husky, his pants feeling more than uncomfortable at the moment. He knew the reason but he wasn't admitting it not even to himself. 'Unknown Caller.' The AI practically yelled causing the pair to scramble away from one another


End file.
